The Harvest of Sorrow
by Kurome4Ever
Summary: To protect themselves, they created an organization where the four of them were in charge. Will they survive and achieve their goals?
1. The decision

Hidemi Hondo was waiting.

She was no stranger to death. Nor did she fear death. Which was why she was here at this ungodly hour when no living soul was around, not even _them_. But she knew that this was the only way she could meet her three cohorts in person. The shadows grew thicker as they emerged from the darkness. Subaru Okiya walked towards her steadily. Following him was Conan. The last person was the girl she came to know as Ai.

Subaru stepped in front of her and gazed at her mirthfully. Reaching up, he took off his disguise. Hidemi stared at the face of the man before her.

"I am sorry." she said softly

Shuichi took her hand in his

"It had to be you. If it were anyone else, they wouldn't have shown any mercy to either me or you." he said

There was a small pause. Then Shuichi coughed.

"Time to tell you the real reason we're here. I assume you know who the children really are."

"Yes, pretty much." Hidemi confirmed

"So." Shuichi continued "Since the four of us are in danger, I thought that we should create organization of our own to protect ourselves. We'll invite anyone and everyone who might be targeted by them and induct them."

The next four days were spent tracking down everyone involved and telling him of the new organization's headquarters. The police officers were excluded from the project because they could defend themselves. Of course, the four who came up with the idea hid themselves and entrusted the leadership of organization to the next best person, namely Rei Masumi.

Two days passed since then and Rei took her responsibilities seriously, much to the chagrin of her two children, one of whom was the brains behind everything.

"Seriously, mother?" Sera groaned "Did you have to go that far?"

"It's for the safety of us all." Rei explained, smiling mischievously

"Actually, I'd have to agree with her and I am one of four people that can overturn your decision." Shuichi said "Therefore, this won't happen."

"I am hungry..." a voice came from adjacent room

"You always are hungry." a feminine voice chided

"I'm cooking up something for lynch." Hidemi called from the kitchen.

Conan and Ai sat on the couch in the living room, watching TV intently. Until Kaito Kuroba and Rei Masumi snuck up behind them and dropped ice cubes onto their backs, causing the two to leap in suprise. Conan turned around, gawking at Kaito

"I can have you fired." Conan said

"I'll back that statement up." Ai added, shrugging

Kaito just smirked and went about his business. Ai and Conan started whispering to each other.

The next morning dawned. Everybody got out of bed. However, when Kaito entered the bathroom, he let out an unearthly shriek. There, in the bathtub, there was a fish. A living fish, swimming in the water and staring at him with bulging eyes.

A/N: The plot intensifies next chapter, so stay tuned!


	2. First move

"So are you ready for our new job, Kir?" Vermouth asked

Hidemi was silent, uneasiness surrounding her. She knew what she had to do today, but it was as risky as hell. Still, she knew she had to do that. She pulled out a gun and pointed it at Vermouth.

"I hear that the Silver Bullets are in action...both of them." Hidemi said "So you'd better do as I say."

A high school student fell between them with a thud.

"This is the thief that everyone was talking about." Hidemi said "Hand the disc with data on Apotoxin to him and you'll get rid of me.

Vermouth smiled, but did what was requested of her. As soon as he had the disc, the teen disappeared into the sky. Hidemi then pressed the gun against her thigh and fired.

"I am now injured." Hidemi informed "In about a day I will die. You have two choices. You can stay here to witness my death and get caught by the police here, in the shady part of the town where criminals gather. They will think you are a notorious criminal who drove me to suicide. Or you can flee here and not get caught."

"I suppose you are right." Vermouth said

Hidemi watched her enter her car and drive off. She smiled. Kaito Kuroba did his part, securing the Apotoxin to turn Conan and Ai back, in exchange for Conan not chasing after him anymore. Kir also died, allowing Hidemi to take her place for good.

A taxi stopped and a teacher, Sumiko Kobayashi, one of the inductees, stepped out.

"Kaito told me you were here." Sumiko explained "I'm the most plain member, so I came to take you to the hospital."

"I wouldn't agree that you are just plain." a male voice rang behind her "And yes, I followed you here. I couldn't help it."

"You are her boyfriend?" Hidemi inquired

Both people in front of her blushed. Sumiko muttered something incoherent, while the man's face turned scarlet. They quickly put Hidemi in the car and got in themselves.

"I guess you could say that. You can call me Ninzaburo. And don't worry, I am off duty, so I won't arrest you. In fact, I went ahead and started planning for _it._

 _"_ It?"

"Our wedding. It's been two years since we started dating, don't you think it's high time? After all, those other two got married already."

Soon, the car arrived at the hospital. Hidemi was transported into a room where her wound was stitched. After that, she and Sumiko got in the car and returned to organization headquarters.

"Did he deliver it?" Hidemi asked

"Yeah." Conan said "Shuichi and Ai are working on creating the full antidote for us at the moment. Then we'll..."

He was interrupted by Hattori, who grabbed him from behind

"I am not sure if I'll allow you to drink it." Hattori teased "After all, as soon as you turn back, my reputation will plummet."

"Like you ever had one..." Conan muttered

"What was that?" Hattori asked

"Nothing."

A/N: Next chapter Ninzaburo and Sumiko have a wedding. However, there are a couple of wedding crashers and all of them are in the syndicate, oh my...


	3. He loved her

It was another evening. Another boring evening. The Mouri family and Bourbon decided to go fishing, accompanied by Hidemi in case anything bad happened. Rei, Ai and the other kids were at school, together with Sumiko. Kaito was off doing his 'work' somewhere. This left Sera, Subaru and Conan alone.

"I need to talk to you, nii-sama." Sera told Subaru bluntly

"Are you sure it's a good idea? Bourbon is still looking into my death. You visit the agency, which is basically his territory, every day. If he finds out you're my sister and Rei is our mother, he's bound to hurt them. He also might find out that Sherry isn't actually that, and if those things happen, then I would have totally lost..."

He paused as he started reminiscing.

-flashback-

"Another job well done, Rye." Gin praised

Rye didn't pay him any attention as he stared at the young black-haired beauty standing near the wall.

"With this you have proven that you're the one of us." Gin continued, shaking his hand.

Again, Rye paid him no attention as he walked towards the door. Upon reaching it, he stared at black-haired woman and smiled.

"I want you come with me." he whispered "I'll bring the rest of them down and take you, Akemi Miyano, along with your sister, with me."

The girl smiled. There was something else in that smile. It was despair. Rye looked past her, staring into Gin's lustful eyes. It was then that he decided to capture Gin first, to protect Akemi from him. However, he failed to catch Gin and a month later, Gin shot Akemi and soon afterwards sentenced Shiho to death.

-end flashback-

He sighed. Nowadays, Shiho, alias Ai, was all he had to remind him of his first and only love, her deceased sister. It was for this reason that he harbored deep hatred for Gin, as well as the reason he stalked Ai. He couldn't save the older sister, but he will save the younger one.

Soon, the clock chimed four o'clock. The door opened and children came home. Subaru immediately grasped Ai by the arm

"How about a round trip, Ai-chan? Just the two of us. We're going to see uncle Bourbon.

Yes, he thought. Bourbon must have already found out from Mouri's, so the only way to protect Ai was to 'kill' her in front of Bourbon.

"Hold on." Conan said "You're not gonna do what I think you are?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm gonna do." Subaru affirmed "For my beloved's sake."

And the door closed silently, leaving Conan and Sera dumbfounded.

A/N: His scheme will take place next chapter.


	4. No way out

Subaru and Ai boarded the train, both in deep thought, and both thinking about the same thing. When they sat down, a waiter approached them, smiling. Subaru stared at him. The waiter smiled and removed his disguise. Kaito sat down next to them.

"I was sent here to monitor you by Conan. He wanted to make sure you arrive there safely. However, you two seem troubled by something. I would like to know more about whatever it is."

"Very well. I'll be the one to tell you. It started 20 years ago. Japan at that time was budding with talented people. On the flip side, the crime was also flourishing. Most notable was a shady organization led by equally shady individual. Our story began when talent met crime. Among the talented people were Atsushi and Elena Miyano, both brilliant scientist. They were found out by organization and recruited. Because of this, they cut any and all communication with their daughters to avoid them being recruited as well. The older daughter, Akemi, was quite a beauty, and the younger one Shiho, was a child prodigy. When their parents died, the daughters fled and the older daughter, Akemi, took over the duty of caring for Shiho, her younger sister. It was at this time that Vermouth, who you've met, was recruited and used to test the products Miyano couple created. Eventually, Akemi and Shiho were found and recruited because the organization wanted Shiho. Vermouth was used in Shiho's experiments and developed a deep hatred for her as a result." Subaru paused "Akemi and Shiho got deeper and deeper into the organization. That's when a young FBI agent, Shuichi Akai, appeared. He was supposed to investigate this organization, so he crashed into Akemi's car and used her to get into the organization. That's how it was in beginning at least."

"So what changed?" Kaito asked

"He fell in love. With Akemi. He wanted to remove Gin, who lusted after her. Unfortunately, that didn't go very well. Akemi wanted to get out with Shiho and wanted the three of them to live together normally. That was how it was supposed to go. However, it..."

Subaru paused, sighing.

"It didn't go as planned. In her attempt to escape, Akemi got gunned down by Gin and Shiho was imprisoned and supposed to be executed. That didn't go as planned either. Shuichi and Shiho decided to join Akemi in death on our own terms. Shiho took the organization's poison and Shuichi was gunned down by organization member Kir. As such, Shiho and Shuichi disappeared for good." Subaru smirked "Or did they?"

Subaru tore his disguise off

"Shuichi Akai, ex-member of Black Organization, codename Rye, at your service."

Ai stood up

"And I am Shiho Miyano, the one who committed suicide." Ai said quietly

"We decided that it's best to carry on Akemi's legacy so we joined forces with Conan and my killer Hidemi, to ensure that the organization is taken down. That way, at least Shiho and I can live a normal life that Akemi gave her life for. Don't worry, Hidemi is against the organization too."

"Why are you on this trip?"

"So Shiho could formally die in front of organization member Bourbon and become Akiko Subaru. Time for playing is over. I promised Akemi that I would protect Shiho and that's what I intend to do."

"Hmmmm..." Kaito said "As a member of White Destiny founded by you four, I invoke my right to assist in this project."

Jirokichi was a proud man. That's why, when he received another notice from Kaito, he started jumping from joy.

"What does it say?" Conan, who just happened to be there, asked

"It reads 'With the cocktail of dreams and the man in red, I will descend in the city of the west. When east and wet come together, a death of light will occur and I will steal the greatest jewel of all.' "

At the end was the familiar signature

"What could this mean? I promised I will not chase after him anymore, so why this now? Is this some sort a message to me? The city of the west is Osaka and death of light means sunset. Bourbon and others went to a fishing trip to the place near Osaka. Man in red is probably Shuichi-san. What is the 'cocktail of dreams'. It has to be one of them, but which one? Kir and Sherry are both on our side, so it's gotta be one of those two."

Conan looked at the paper again

" 'Cocktail of dreams' probably means two who have the same dream. 'steal the greatest jewel of all with man in red and cocktail of dreams in Osaka at sunset'. He always returns what he takes, but since he has Shuichi-san and this others person as his companions, they will keep this jewel. Which must mean that this jewel is the dream his companions share. Since the other person is connected to syndicate, that must mean that this other person is supposed to die. He has a fake gun and Shuichi-san has the real one. With those, they, working together, can stage the third companion's death so that they and Shuichi start a new life.

"How are you doing?" Subaru greeted, approaching the merry group. Ran and Bourbon, who were awake, smiled at him. Bourbon shifted attention to a boy and a girl behind him. The boy he recognized as international thief while the girl...

The girl was Sherry. There was no mistake about that.

"So she survived." Bourbon mused

"Oh, it's nearing sunset." Kaito suddenly said "Time for me to steal the greatest jewel. Anyone would agree that the human life is the jewel of greatest value."

He took out a gun and aimed in at Ai. Taking advantage of the distraction, Shuichi pulled out his own gun and aimed at Ai as well. Two guns fired in sync and Ai fell backwards onto a cold ground. The bullet lodged itself between her ribs and the card bounced from her head and fell onto the ground.

"Victory!" Kaito yelled and disappeared into the crowd.

"She is not dead yet, but she will if we don't take her to the hospital." Shuichi assessed, faking concern "I never imagined he would kill someone."

Kaito emerged from the trees and came face-to-face with Conan

"So you killed her."

"It's not like anyone would mourn Sherry. She will die and Shiho Miyano will be born from the ashes, like a Phoenix. Then she and Shuichi-dono can fulfill their dreams together, like cocktail of dreams." Kaito said, smiling "This is worth it, don't you think?"

A/N: Next chapter coming soon


End file.
